Birthday Wishes
by thoughtless dreamer
Summary: It's Lyserg birthday, and he's got to make a wish! What does he want? He thinks its impossible, but is it, really? Oneshot. RenxLyserg fluffage! Rated for yaoi.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, but you don't see _me_ complaining. **Looks around for witnesses before huddling in dark corner and sobbing**

Jessie: I feel soooo bad that I haven't posted an SK fic in _forever,_ so I finally got around to posting one! And it has Lyserg-sama in it!

Joh: …"-sama?"

Jessie: **Pouts** Hey. Someone's gotta be an obsessive fangirl of Lyserg's, ne?

Joh: **Thinks and smiles** Shaw!

Jessie: **Glomps happily** Yay!

**Warning**: **Yaoi.** Deal with it. An anti-**yaoist** wouldn't dare come to my page, got it? I thought so. For all those anti-**yaoists **that just so happened to stumbled across this fic:

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

_**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD! WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**_

This fic is dedicated to **_Animefan44_**, cuz she requested yet another fic of this pairing (way too long ago; sorry for da wait **Sweatdrop**)… I _should_ write more of this coupling; it _is_ adorable!

_On_ with da fic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYSERG!" The bewildered shaman blinked in astonishment upon entering the dining room. Laugher met his ears next, and a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him fully into the room. Gradually, Lyserg managed to completely absorb his surroundings. There were balloon, streamers, and even a banner hung across the doorway to the kitchen, pronouncing it was indeed Lyserg's birthday.

The corners of Lyserg's lips twitched, until he finally broke out into a wide, grateful smile.

"You guys…" he laughed, sheepishly reaching back and scratching the back of his neck. Yoh approached him, and sat him down at the table before he and Horo dove for the seats beside him.

Lyserg sat, still incredulously looking around at the room of people. All of the remaining inhabitants of the En Inn were in the room (meaning all of the people he lived with) as well as a few guests. Besides Yoh and Horo, Ren and Hao inhabited the Inn. Tamao had traveled down from Izumi, Manta had shown up, as well as Ryu (he was warily keeping an eye on the man with the pompadour, secretly glad that he was seated as far away as possible) and Jun (she had wanted to see Ren, and had flown in from China to attend the celebration as well).

Lyserg laughed as Morphia zipped into the room, flying around his head happily before settling down on his shoulder and wrapping her small arms around his neck lightly for a hug. He smiled at her, but his attention was brought back to the party, as Tamao shyly tapped his shoulder for his attention. His eyes widened upon seeing the cake in her hands, and she gently set it down in front of him. He silently counted seventeen candles. He looked towards Yoh in confusion.

"But I'm turning sixteen…"

"There's an extra one for good luck!" Yoh said cheerfully with a grin. Lyserg raised an eyebrow slightly and shook his head playfully, laughing to himself. He blushed slightly as his friends randomly burst into "Happy Birthday," but smiled at them nonetheless.

When they finished, Horo and Yoh immediately started yelling into his ears to blow out the candles and make a wish. Lyserg thought for a moment; what _did_ he want?

While the two teens sitting next to him were busy blurting out random things for Lyserg to wish for at the same time, Lyserg's gaze shifted from the cheerful faces to the single silent person, sitting directly across from him.

Golden clashed with emerald in a brief second, before the Chinese boy hastily broke the connection.

'_Ren…'_ Lyserg's heart beat a little faster at the thought of the shaman's name.

After the green-haired boy paused a moment to concentrate on his wish, he took a deep breath, managing to put them all out in one try. Everyone cheered happily; Lyserg thought he'd never been quite so happy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lyserg lay completely sprawled out on his bed, letting Morphia toy with his long bangs. The curtains were drawn and the window open, letting the wonderfully cool, night breeze into the room. He glanced about his bedroom, a smile broadening on his lips as his eyes fell across each present he'd received tonight; he'd received something from everyone.

…Well, _almost_ everyone.

Not for the first time that hour, Lyserg's thoughts drifted to the mysterious boy; still, the English-boy could not understand how he knew so little about someone he _lived _with.

Lyserg started when the sound of a knock tore him from his thoughts.

"Come in," Lyserg called softly.

He turned his head from the window to the door…

His heart skipped a beat, upon taking in Ren's form standing in the doorway.

"R-Ren… what is it? Did you need something?" Lyserg asked, mentally beating himself for stuttering.

It was only then that Lyserg realized Ren's golden eyes were focused on the floor, and… was he imagining the slight pink tinge on Ren's cheeks? He didn't _think_ so, but since when did the cold Tao _blush?_

"I wanted… to give you your birthday present…" Ren murmured quietly; almost inaudibly. But the dowser heard him, and tilted his head to the side curiously; so the Chinese teen _had_ gotten him a present after all.

"Oh! You didn't have to get me a present," Lyserg said shyly, failing to fight down the blush he knew was slowly creeping across his features. Ren slowly moved toward him, nervously licking his lips.

"I've had a gift to give to you for a… while. I just wanted to give it to you when we were alone… I wanted it to be special."

Lyserg was very confused; he'd never seen Ren act like this before, or speak in the manner as he was now.

"Are you alright, Ren? You're acting kind of… weird," Lyserg noted nervously, dropping his gaze to the floor as Ren had before, fully aware of how close the other teen was getting.

Lyserg felt two hands grasp his waist and gently ease him forward so that he was pressed right up against Ren. He tensed, not daring to move; this could _not_ be happening.

One of Ren's hands let go of Lyserg's waist to move up to gently cup the side of Lyserg's face. Lyserg blinked slowly, but gradually relaxed against Ren's body, letting the slightly taller teen raise his face so their eyes met.

"Happy birthday," was all Ren whispered before he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss.

And that was by far the best present Lyserg could've ever wished for.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: ...

Joh: Nee-san?

Jessie: RENxLYSERG FLUFFAGE! **Starry eyed**

Joh: **Laughs**

Jessie: I like, started writing this fic _months_ ago, and originally it was around Lyserg's birthday… and it was supposed to be for his birthday, too… That why its based on his b-day **Sweatdrops** But then I, like, couldn't find this document! **Tears**

Joh: Ohhh! Poor baby!

Jessie: I really, really hope you enjoyed this ficcy, _**AnimeFan44**!_ I'm sorry it took so long… Thanks for requesting, I really do appreciate it. I had a _lot_ of fun when I finally got back to it; I hope you won't not wanna request from me again cuz of the long wait; I _didn't_ forget! **Sobs **Please don't hate me…

Joh: **Kisses** S'okay, Nee-san, I think she'll understand…

Jessie: I reaaaally hope so!

J twins: **Cuddles**

(Be supportive of RenxLyserg; REVIEW!)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


End file.
